A drunk Night
by lil-black-dress
Summary: Harry and Draco get drunk on night. Your normal smutty oneshot. Hurried I spose. Cute ending.I just felt like writing a smutt.


**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Sooooooooo...hows life people? Im pretty bored right now. Hmmm..Im watching the 4th Harry Potter movie. Ha. Ron looks so stupid in his dress robes. lol. George Washington grew marijuana in his garden. lol. And Oprahs name was reall supposed to be Orpah, but the midwife spelled the name wrong on the birthcirtificate. (im reading thworlds book of most uselss facts.)_**

****

* * *

"You cant make potions for your life, Potter. You know, I'll bet Professor Snape'll probably give you a detention or that dispecable potion..."

Malfoy was carrying on again. Harry sighed. Soon one o these days he was going to murder him. He really was. He was tired of Malfoys shit. really tired.

"You know, people'd think that infamous Potter would never turn down a challenge. But apperantly, the people are wrong" Malfoy sneered.

"What did you say?" Harry hadnt been paying attention.

"I said, Potter, that I would meet you in that hidden corridor by the potions room. Alone. Is that a deal?" He smirked.

"Don't do it Harry. Don't. Hs only provoking you. Just keep on walking. This'll only end in you getting a detention for a week at least!"

"Ahhh, of course da wiwttle Hawwy Po'er would onwy do what his gur'fwiend says. Anyfink da mudbwood say-?"

Harry turned around sharply, his wand pointed, level with Malfoy's nose.

"Take...that...back,"

"Touchy, Potter?"He sneered again. Harry jabbed his wand into Malfoy's face. Ron raised his wand. Now Malfoy started to look a little worried. He stepped back a little bit.

"TAKE IT BACK."

"Never." Harry was just about to hell with with his wand and sock Malfoy in his nose. Ron got there first.

As Malfoy writhered on the ground, Ron just turned, and walked away, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

the clock chimed 11:00 p.m.

ding.ding.ding.ding.

Harry walked towards the hidden corridor where he was meeting Malfoy. He gripped his wand in his sweaty palm, he wasnt afraid of dueling Malfoy.

He walked into the deserted classrooom hidden in the hidden corridor. (lol) only to find Malfoy sitting alone, with a whole cobinet of...firewhiskey behind him?

MORE SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Harry took another swig of firewhiskey and looked at the slightly tipsy Malfoy, who was examining his fingers.

Harry moved to sit next to him.

"Malfoy."

"Call me Draco"

Drrrrrraaaco."Harr savored the taste of the name on his tongue.

Harry looked at Draco's lips, his perfectly round shoulders, and all of a sudden, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted him. (and harry, being frunk, didnt think this was weird at all)

Harry leaned over and sat on Draco's lap. Draco looked slightly startled at this, then pleased, as he started to feel someting dig slightly on his cock.

"Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just pleased to be sitting on me?"

"I really like you Draco"

Harry looked at Dracos lips. He swooped down and kissed him softly on he lips. He pulled back. Staring a Draco intently.

Malfoy took the botle of firewhiskey out of Harrys hand and threw it to the side as he jumped on top of Harry.

He kissed him, wrapped his legs around Harry's, all the while exploring his every line. Harry took in every nook and cranny that was Draco, moaning. He almost died when Draco vanished all thier clothes.

Harry sucked on Dracos's neck, leaving love bites on him.

Draco stopped at the point of Harrys throbbing erection. He opened his mouth slightly, and licked the edge of it. Harry groaned drunkenly, and screamed.

"stop it...stop torturing...stop.." a gasp was immited from Harry's mouth when Draco started licking and sucking the whole of Harry's manhood, making it inhumanly hard. Harry's hips buckled, in tim to Draco's rythm.

In..out..in...out..

"Please..."

Draco turned Harry over and started to summon some lube. Harry stopped him.

"Fuck me raw Draco."

"Are you sure Harry? He slurred. "Its going to hur you know." But Draco was already sticking his fingers in Harry's entrance.

Harry gasped. Draco let him adjust, then he started to move his fingers. Harry gasped in pain and pleasure. Then Draco had an idea.

"Harry stand up." Harry complied. Draco started to move his finger in and out, loosening his muscles. Then as Harry gasped, as Draco entered another finger.

To distract him from the pain, Draco reached down and started to stroke Harry, again and again.

"Oh, Draco..please, please more..please, just take me..please"

Draco slowly inserted his hard cock. Harry gasped in pain and misery. Then it was pleasureful. Draco begain to slowly thrust in and out, licking Harrys ears.

Harry moaned in ecstacy.

"Faster...I need you faster. " With that, Harry buckled his hips, and Draco started to move faster and faster, more and more

"Draco, please..please, more...more" Harry chocked out.

Draco was now going so fast and so hard, he was hitting Harry's prostate everytime.

"Draco..im gonna come, Im going to come!!" Harry screamed in shher pleasure as he came, all over Draco's hand. A few heavy thrusts later, and Draco's seed poured inside Harry.

Harry fell asleep, leaning on Draco.

He looked down at said boy, took another swig of firewhiskey, and fell asleep, either from tiredness, or having drunk too much.

* * *

EVEN MORE SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Harry woke up in the Griffindor common room, his head pounding.

'What happened last night? The last thing I remeber was...going onto the room with Maloy...And drinking some...Oh no. Hopefully he hadnt done anything stupid. Hopefully he hadnt...'

All through classes Harr thought of several hings he coul do, besides the one he was thinking of. But try as he might, it was impossible to ignore what he had to know.

He would have to ask Draco Malfoy.

As Harry awaited the inevitable outside the potions room, his head pounding, he tried again and again to think of what he was going to say to Malfoy.

Malfoy walked towards him, surrounded by his cronies, and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

"Malfoy!" He called.

He walked up to Harry, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"What could you possibly want, Potter?" He asked.

"I need to ask you something...alone."

"OOOOooooo! Potty's gonna ask Draco on a date! Potty LURVES my Drakey-poo!" Screamed Pansy Parkinson, with hysterical laughter.

Malfoy gazed at him, understanding in his eyes. Pity. And a bit of...lust??! And then he sneered.

"Very well, Potter. Same place as last time?" He sneered.

Harry looked at him. Wishing him a slow and painful death. Yet glad he was so accomadating, for lack of better word.

He nodded tersley and entered the potions room behind Ron and Hermione.

Harry wandered through his classes, in a daze, his head pounding and he was constantly recounting the gaze Malfoy had given him. He couldnt quite shake it from his memory.

Harry walked down that same corridor, remebering something. Draco leaning in to kiss him.

Oh, My God.

He opened the door, where Draco was sitting.

"Well, Potter, what d'you want that is of such importance that I had to come down here out of my busy schedule?"But he didnt seem as sicere.

"I just want to know..what..what happened last night...d'you remeber?"

"Yes..yes, I do actually. And I remember you quite enjooyed it." Harry's face paled. It wasexactly how he had feared.

"Oh..Ok..k..I'll just be...going then" Harry's hands shook as he stood up.

"Wait, Potter!" shouted Draco. "I just want you to know...we both enjoyed it. alot."

"Really?" Draco smirked. Only then did Harry realize the exitement in his voice.

"Err..I mean. Really."

"Dont bother to cover it, Potter. Would you like e to show you again?"

Before Harry could respon with his eager yes, His lips where on Draco's.

"I love you Draco..I want you to be with me. Always. I'm glad about that last night."

"Im glad too. Thats why I did it." He pulled Harry over to a grand bed in the corner of the room, that Harry hadnt noticed before.

"Yes." Harry breathed, as Dracos pulled him under and kissed him feircely.

* * *

**Hokay, heres another thing I read in my book:**

**at age 47, Bill Wyman, the rolling stones bassist, began a relationship with 13 yr. old Mandy Smith, with her moms blessing. 6 rs. later they were married (!). The marriage lasted only lasted one yr. (go figure). Not long after, Stephen, Bill's 30 yr. old son, married Mandy's mother. That made stepehen his moms stepfather in law.If Mandy and Bill had still been married or remarried, he would have been his fathers father in law and his own grandfather (!!!!!) **

**OMG! thats so...creepy. **


End file.
